


New Year

by wheelparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "The Old Year's gone away and the New Year has come."





	New Year

**Welcome to another poem! See author's notes for details, and enjoy!**

* * *

**New Year**

The Old Year's gone away

and the New Year has come.

A time of rebirth and reflection

and celebration too.

A new year is an end

but also a beginning.

Gone are the troubles

of the old year,

washed away

like water

by the new.

What is left

is ready to

start over again.

Reflection takes the name of resolution

when a new year comes through.

Sitting on the porch step while

watching the brilliant fireworks

put on a show in the sky.

Thoughts turn to

the things that were wrong

or neglected

during the old year

and how this new one

can be done better.

There are other types of reflections.

Such as the ones that take place

a few days before the new year

in the family room by the Christmas tree.

The reflecting is on what had happened that year.

Setbacks, tragedies, accomplishments, and milestones

are all included in the list

that is remembered on Christmas Day

as each year before closes its doors.

Noise echoes from a blend of a thousand different voices,

threatening to turn anyone caught in its grasp deaf.

Lights are everywhere,

although it is impossible

to see their source.

The crowds squeeze people together,

many long since having trapped themselves

in the haze of drunkenness.

The barbaric behavior of these people

is balanced by an almost hypnotic stare.

The gazes are followed

to an object far above their heads.

Sitting on top of a long, lighted, pole

is a golden shell.

As midnight approaches

the shell begins its descent,

coming closer and closer

to the cheering people.

When it reaches the end of the pole,

it starts to open up

like a flower in bloom.

At midnight, the shell's contents are unveiled

and it proudly carries four shining red numbers,

glittering with their own lights.

The crowd

erupts into a roar,

for everyone

knows what those

numbers mean.

The new year

has come,

and the old one

has left forever.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So a bit of background about this poem.**

**-Some of the experiences come from my own life. A long-standing family tradition involves coming together in the living room on Christmas Day and talking about what happened that year in preparation for celebrating the new one. Even though my family no longer does the tradition, it's still something I remember.**

**-For a long time, another addition was to travel to Key West, Florida, for New Year's Eve. Since it was a very popular spot, there was a lot of noise and alcohol, hence the reference to deafness and drunkenness. However, a tradition in Key West is to have a giant conch shell on top of a building. The conch shell will gradually open up, revealing in sparkling lights the number of the new year.**


End file.
